Disneyland Ponies
by SCphantom
Summary: In the land we know as Equestria, the Elements of Harmony receive a letter. The letter comes from the unknown land of California, inviting the ponies for a well needed vacation. Unaware of the location of California and the lovely vacation they except, ignoring Spike's advice Now Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack visit the happiest place


Disneyland Ponies

Chapter 1

Day 36 of the 1,001 summer sun (36 days from the 1,001th summer sun celebration)

The mane six were all relaxing in twilight sparkle's tree house/library. All was calm when all of a sudden Spike came into the room trudging along with a sick expression on his face.

"Twilight" he groaned

Twilight glanced up from her book and pulled spike to her with her magic.

"Spike!" she scolded "did you that ice crème that was in the freezer? Because that was mine!"

"No Twilight, I think someone is trying to send you a long distance letter." In a flurry of flames, a message was sent into the room sent via dragon popped into the room. All six ponies and the one dragon crowded around the newly sent letter as Princess Twilight Sparkle read it out loud.

"Dear our wonderfully honored six ponies of harmony (and Spike),

As thanks for you great deeds of bravery and quick thinking we invite you to a seven day stay at Disneyland, California. Enjoy seven days at a two park, one downtown area, and all fun stay at the happiest place on earth. To except this vacation, please have one of you unicorns preform this spell to transport your party to transportation within the end of today. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Disneyland staff"

Rarity spoke up first "that sounds like fun"

Fluttershy and Applejack nodded in agreement. Pinkie pie jumped up and down.

"It does sound like fun, fun, FUN! I'll go pack!" with a cloud of dust Pinkie had run out of the house to go pack.

"I could use a change of scenery and this place sounds perfect!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed doing a hoof pump.

Spike held his claws up "I don't think so guys, I've never heard of 'California', besides Twilight" he said trying to persuade Twilight not to go, "Who will take care of the library, and who will watch me?"

"Aw Spike Don't worry, I'll hire that nice mare next door to make sure the library is in good hands and you'll just go to Canterlot or The crystal empire. You'll have plenty of fun with shining armor's and Cadence's daughter, she's big enough you can play with her now. I bet Cadence will appreciate your help."

"I guess so…"

"That's the spirit Spike! I'll write a letter to my brother you go and get a ticket for the crystal empire, and then we'll pack."

Later that day the mane six meet Twilight at the library, where Twilight had the spell ready.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Alright, here we go." Twilight's horn glew a magnificent magenta as a big dome surrounded Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. In a bright flash they all teleported

"Um Twilight why are we in a tunnel?" Twilight Sparkle sat up and looked at Fluttershy and answered

"We aren't in a tunnel Fluttershy, were in an airplane boarding ramp."

"That you are, Ms. Sparkle" a flight attendant mare said. She walked over to them very awkwardly, like she was used to walk on her two back hooves instead of all four. "You must be here to come to Disneyland, well none's been there in a while. Oh well, you must need some help with your bags."

Applejack exchanged a worried glance with Twilight, what did she mean by 'none's been there in a while?' Twilight opened her mouth to ask but the flight attendant spoke first.

"The captain wanted me to give you your seating arrangement." She handed them a piece of paper. "Just head down the ramp when you're ready, I'm Michelle if you need anything."

Twilight glanced at the piece of paper and said the seating arrangement out loud.

"Fluttershy is next to Rarity, Rainbow Dash is next to Pinkie Pie, and applejack is next to me. Questions?"

They all shook their heads no. "Let's go"

Rainbow Dash's POV

You know that exited-nervous feeling. I'm feeling that, but I couldn't help it. Sooooooooooooo many firsts! First Theme Park, first airplane, first trip with my friends, sooooooooooooo many firsts! It's like half way through the trip and I shouldn't of drunken three root beers. I really have to go,

"It's OK Dashie; I know that got-to-go feeling too. The bathroom is in the back to the left."

"Thanks Pinkie"

So I found the bathroom, went and as I get ready to wash my hooves I hear the captain:

"This is your captain speaking, were about to go through the interdemential portal please hold on to your belongings and buckle our seatbelts. Thank You."

As my mind tries to figure out what an interdemential portal is we hit something. It was worse that turbulence or snow and I hit my head in the proses.

Ten minutes later

I sat up with a start wondering where I am. I remembered that I'm in the bathroom, and I still need to wash my hooves. As I sit up I realize I don't have hooves anymore, their hands. I look up into the mirror that's in the bathroom, and I remember what interdemential portal is. Now my fur isn't fur, its skin and it's no longer blue, it's tan. My ears are really small too, and so is my muzzle. I looked at the rest of my self. I looked like… um what did Lyra call them again oh Yha, a human. I was wearing cloths to a blue hoodie, denim shorts with my cutie mark sewn into them, and dark blue sneakers with rainbow socks. All my usual features were there though rainbow hair and rosy eyes. My tail wasn't there. My wings… my blood immediately froze. Lyra said humans didn't have wings or horns, but my wings were folded onto my back they blended in with my hoodie. I remembered my friends. I left the bathroom on my… feet? Yes, feet. And twilight AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity were all humans. Twi and Rarity had their horns as well as Twi having her alicorn wings. Fluttershy had wings like me and they matched her yellow sundress with sandals and three pink butterflies on the dresses skirt. AJ had her hat as well as an orange plaid shirt with jeans and boots with three apples on each one. Pinkie had a pink shirt with ruffled sleeves and a darker pink skirt which matched her hair. Her skirt had her cutie mark on it. She had long white socks that went to her knees and black flats. Rarity had a white shirt decorated with sparkles, and a white skirt with her diamond cutie mark. She wore white sandals. Twilight had a purple shirt with a pocket on it that had her cutie mark. She also had a short denim skirt with purple leggings and wore purple saltwaters.

Twilight stared at me with a look of confusion in her purple eyes. Pinkie was playing with her skirt and rarity was admiring her sparkly clothing. Michelle who was now also a human came up behind me.

"Ah Rainbow Dash did you hit your head in the bathroom? You were out cold for ten minutes"

I looked around at my human friends

"Maybe I hit it harder than I thought."

Michelle giggled, "Oh no Rainbow Dash you're not dreaming you're really a person."

Twilight spoke next in a high voice "Um Michelle? Where exactly is California?"

"Why, California is in the United States of America"

"America? As in North America?" Twilight's voice became higher and higher

"Yes"

"North America as in one of the seven contents of earth"

"Yes again"

"So were on Earth?"

"Correct"

Twilight stared at her in shock and then proceeded to faint

Third person POV

With some minor ponies to people confusion the mane six landed at Los Angeles with no problem. Michelle gave twilight a spell to make her and Rarity's horns invisible and told Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash to just keep their wings folded into their backs since the color of their wings matched their shirts. She also gave them a very important thing, their tickets.

"These tickets" she explained "are VERY important. They get you food they get you into your hotel and most importantly they get you back on this plane. If you don't get on this plane you can't get back home."

They all got off the plane as Michelle waved good bye. And as twilight turned around, the plane was gone. Twilight looked down at the bus pass and started reading. She bumped into a girl with dark skin about her age. The girl laughed.

"Clumsy me," She said and reached down to pick up her bag.

Twilight smiled weakly. She was nervous meeting new people, not as nervous as Fluttershy but still.

The girl popped up held out her hand and said "hi I'm Courtny"

Twilight stared at the hand unsure of what to do. Courtny grabbed Twilight's hand put it in hers and shook it.

Twilight stared at the strange girl and said "I'm Twilight Sparkle"

Courtny smiled "Twilight Sparkle, that's a cool name. I love your hair though did you dye it?" before Twi could answer Courtney started to talk again "Well of course you dyed your hair and you put contacts in too right?" Twilight was about to answer when Rainbow Dash came.

"Twilight come on we don't have all day!" Courtney looked at Rainbow

"Hi who are you?"

"Rainbow, Rainbow Dash"

"Rainbow dash, that's a cool name too."

"Right well Twilight and I have to go uh..."

"Courtney'

"Ok bye."

Twilight and Rainbow left a very confused girl at the airport that day. Ah but all days must come to an end and soon the 6 girls were checked into 6 rooms ready to sleep. They were staying a Howard Johnson Inn and Suites just a hop skip and a jump from Disneyland. Soon they all were asleep and ready for the next day.


End file.
